Solace
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Zellphie. When Selphie needs a bit of comfort, Zell is there with open arms.


A/N:Written for the Zellphie Rev. 8/8/08. Enjoy!

Solace

The snow fell faster than Zell had expected as he shoved his gloved hands into his pockets while trotting down a random white road. He had nowhere in particular to go and simply just wanted to explore the scenery, even though it brought him a wave of sadness. But, he knew someone else was suffering much more than he was. He sighed deeply, watching his wispy breath ascend into the clear air and catching small flakes of snow with his nose. Snow was something he rarely saw since he had lived in Balamb for most of his life where the weather was more temperate, never too warm or too cold. He wanted to pick up a fistful of snow and just let it melt away in his palms and watch the water drip between his fingers. However, the truth was that he was too afraid to touch it. He was too scared to find out what lied beneath the pure sheets of white that he was treading upon. He was too scared to find out what lied beneath his footsteps that were creating a path to an ominous territory.

The martial artist shivered, but he wasn't quite sure if it was from the cold or from the horrors he had learned about the region of Trabia. He felt a sharp pang of sorrow when he felt his foot hit something soft in the ground. At first he feared that he might have stepped on a body part, but he was relieved to find that it was just a small furry hand sticking out, a hand that looked like it belonged to a small stuffed animal. Hastily kicking the snow aside, he bent down and dusted the remnants of the flakes from the mysterious object and discovered that it was a small brown teddy bear that was missing an eye and a foot. Zell picked it up and stared at the toy. He couldn't help but wonder how many people had it worse than this little thing, but his first thought was that this toy most likely belonged to a child, and now that child was probably resting in an eternal safe haven governed by Hyne.

Zell wanted to set the toy down, but he couldn't. Something was preventing him from doing so and he honestly didn't want to touch the ground again. He knew beneath the chaste white layers was a blood-ridden wasteland that he was neither ready nor willing to see. Clutching the small bear against him tightly, he continued his journey through the vast winding fields. He had wandered too far from the rest of his party, but it wasn't like they were all in a hurry to leave. Everyone was numb, too shocked and overwhelmed to even comprehend the matter at hand. The very notion of the cruelty surrounding them was too much to bear and too horrific to imagine, but actually seeing it in person made the reality of their imaginations seem like nothing but depressing stories. But, these depressing stories were actually backed up by real evidences, and he was walking amongst them. Even the ever stoic Squall Leonhart appeared to be disturbed. He was a man of a few words, but even his usual indifferent expression couldn't hide the distressed and uneasy expression on his face.

But, no one was hurting more than Selphie Tilmitt. Everyone else's sadness was from an objective view, but the tragedy hit Selphie emotionally and mentally. She had personally known these people who were killed by the missles that made a direct contact with Trabia Garden, her first home away from home.

The saddest part was that no amount of tears, longing, and cries would bring the people back, her home back.

Zell had never seen her so helpless like she was now. Her movements were slow and swaying, like she was possessed by a force taking control of her body. Her usual bright iridescent eyes were dried and dull like two hollow windows to an empty soul that had lost a great portion of its spirit.

He had almost lost track of where he was heading. He didn't want to stray too far lest he couldn't find his way back through the tall grand mountains that shrouded most of the region from the world outside, almost like they were guarding it from anything else that even threatened to border the vulnerable land. He spotted a few homeless survivors on their knees, their lips moving soundlessly, but their faces and actions spoke louder than the words escaping from their mouths. He saw small children, grown adults, and even aged elders all crying softly to themselves, grieving for their lost loved ones and the place they once called home.

Zell felt his own heart shaking from the sight and he was afraid that the pieces would fall apart if he continued to watch any longer. He wanted to lend them a hand, to take them into Balamb, or do whatever else he could to wash away their pain, but he knew he couldn't, and that upset more than anything. He knew very well that neither he nor Balamb Garden had the power to restore Trabia back to its original form. The roaming lost children would become orphans and the elderly people would probably find that they have lost all meaning for living. Zell wouldn't be surprised if this was the last time he would see any of them.

In the distance, he spotted a familiar petite in yellow kneeling on the ground. She was so still that Zell thought for a moment that she could have been frozen by the cold even though the winter climate wasn't as chilling as he thought it would be. Walking up closer, he noticed two girls who looked no older than ten kneeling next to her, their eyes closed in full concentration but their lips were curved in a pout. In front of them were a few tombstones, all stiff, cold, and nameless. The dead ones would only be a memory to the people who actually knew them, but to everyone else, they were simply unidentified strangers who suffered the same cruel fate with each other.

"Selphie?" His voice came out distant and awkward. He wasn't sure how to approach her, not when she was in this state of mind. When she didn't respond, he tried again. This time, he spoke softer and knelt beside her until his mouth was just brushing against her ear. "Selphie, you okay?"

His voice was firm but gentle at the same time, bringing her a sense of tranquility, which she wanted more than anything at the moment. "Yeah…I'll be okay."

The little girl next to the SeeD turned around, catching a glimpse of the toy in Zell's hand. "Hey! Where did you find him? That's my bear!"

"Oh…this…?" Zell lifted his hand and found that the bear was still clutched tightly in his grasp. He had almost forgotten that he was carrying it with him the entire time. He gingerly handed the item back to the little girl, paying meticulous attention to the toy so he wouldn't end up accidentally breaking the frail thing apart. Zell smiled when he saw how his simple gesture managed to light up the little girl's face. For one brief second, she looked as if all her troubles were gone, but the reality was so much crueler. _But at least she's still alive to claim her bear…_

"Look Selphie! This young man here found my bear!"

"That's wonderful. You take good care of him, okay? Make sure no one else hurts him…" Selphie's words trailed off as she stared at the little toy that was threatening to fall apart before her eyes. _How could they be so cruel…to take away the lives of the innocent people? They've never done anything…they don't even know what war is. _Forcing a smile to look strong, she patted the child's head and watched her scurry off, laughing and dancing with joy that in the midst of all the remnants of Trabia Garden, she had managed to find her special friend.

Selphie stood up and stared blankly ahead. _There are so many people here who need my help…and I feel so helpless that I can't do much for them, except offer my prayers to the people we have lost…and to the people who are suffering in the present. May Hyne be with you all…because I can't. _"Zell, why did this have to happen?"

"Honestly…I don't know. Things happen without reasons sometimes, no reasons, no answers. It really does make you wonder, doesn't it?"

"I still can't believe that Trabia Garden is gone. It felt like only yesterday when I was walking down the halls and seeing people who I'll never see again." She rubbed her puffy eyes and gulped back a fresh wave of tears. She hated crying, especially in front of her friends. She was afraid if they saw her cry, they would feel worse about the situation, and at a time like this, everyone should be thinking about positive thoughts. "I feel as if I have lost a chunk of…well…me…"

Zell didn't know what to say. He could only imagine the pain she was feeling, but he couldn't experience it like she did. He tried to picture what would become of him if the misssles had hit Balamb Garden and Balamb. He didn't even want to think about that, but he assumed it must be how Selphie felt at the moment. "I'm so sorry…but you still have us. We'll all be here for you." He reached out and touched her shoulder gently in an effort to console her, although he assumed it probably didn't help much.

What surprised him at that moment was when she turned around and fell into his shoulder. He could feel her heart beating furiously against her chest and the tears falling against his exposed arms as her small body trembled uncontrollably. Between her small sobs, he heard a "Thank you" followed by a string of incoherent words. He felt his own heart beating faster. No one had ever gone to him to be consoled, much less cried on his shoulder. Zell wasn't sure what else he could do and say, but he did instinctively wrap his arms around her frame, embracing her as she softly wept against his chest. Maybe all she needed was a moment to let out all her sorrow and know at the same time that she wasn't alone. She had people who would be there for her, and Zell was one of them.

And so they stood beneath the gray sky, and he waited until she had no more tears left to shed.

-Fin


End file.
